


KILL YOUR DARLINGS【HP/哈德/短完】

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, Who knows for sure？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <简介>Yet each man kills the thing he loves/By each let this be heard/Some do it with a bitter look/Some with a flattering word/The coward does it with a kiss/The brave man with a sword.——by Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Brave Man's Sword

**Author's Note:**

> • 这是之前那个缺德脑洞
> 
> • 主要人物死亡注意  
• 德拉科明显的单箭头注意  
• 我自己都不知道哈利那边有没有箭头注意  
• 我不觉得是BE，但这只是我觉得  
• 题目和丹尼尔·雷德克里夫主演的那部电影没有任何关系
> 
> • BGM：Billie Eilish-Six Feet Under

一双手，一双哈利没想到会是这么柔软的手，摸了摸哈利的脸，翻开他的眼皮，又伸进衬衫下面探摸他的胸口，试了试他的心跳。哈利可以听见女人急促的呼吸声，感到她的长发拂在脸上痒痒的。他知道女人能感觉到他的生命一下下撞击着他的肋骨。

手缩了回去。她坐直了身体。

“他死了！”纳西莎･马尔福大声对周围的人说。

食死徒们开始欢呼，根本没机会感到恐慌的哈利･波特趴在地上一动不动，完全不清楚为什么会出现这个结果。

* * *

  
哈利一个人站在马尔福庄园的铁门前，左手紧握着口袋里的魔杖来回搓着。他对这个地方没一点儿好印象，提起马尔福庄园，哈利的记忆中满是赫敏的惨叫和多比的血。然而站在门口向里看，他发现自己很难将眼前开满鲜花明亮宽敞的庄园与记忆中那个阴冷压抑的地方联系起来，如果不是再三确认了幻影移形的坐标没错，哈利简直要怀疑自己来错了地方。

他吞了口唾沫，伸出手敲了敲铁门上的门环。放下手后没过多久门环便开始慢慢变形，最终定格在一张扭曲的人像上。

“说出来访目的。”一个金属声音说。

“嗯……”哈利结巴了一下，“这里是哈利･波特。”他用接电话的方式回应道，“我、我来找德拉科･马尔福，来还给他一样东西。”

人像迟迟没有回答，哈利的心越跳越快。终于，人像再度变回门环，与此同时铁门缓缓打开，只有空无一人的车道迎接来者。

沿着道路向里，每走一步哈利都比前一秒更想掉头回家，阳光落在周围的植物上，静得仿佛能听见光芒跳动的声音。这里太静了，静得他甚至不敢呼吸。

道路尽头房子的大门禁闭，只有一只家养小精灵待在门口。

“哈利･波特！”认出哈利后，家养小精灵尖声尖气地叫了起来。“西茜小姐在花园里等着哈利･波特！”

哈利突然松了一口气：如果说三个马尔福里非要让他挑一个喜欢的出来，那么就是纳西莎了。别的不说，如果不是纳西莎在发现自己还活着之后向伏地魔撒谎，伏地魔早就已经统治英国了。

他还一直没机会向纳西莎道谢，毕竟自从战争结束后哈利就没听到过任何一个马尔福的消息，更不要说遇见了。

“他们那种人，只会在看到情势不对的第一瞬间逃得远远的，”罗恩满不在乎，“你以为他们家是怎么毫发无损地过了这么久的？马尔福的自我保存可不是随便说说的。”

“魔法部没功夫管他们，”赫敏解释，“毕竟他们都没有参与最后的混战，光是在战场上抓住的食死徒都还没审判结束，谁会去管墙头草呢。”

哈利对没有马尔福打扰的生活没有任何意见，于是他便没有继续在意。直到七月底，他们都收到了霍格沃茨的来信，校长米勒娃･麦格表示欢迎任何想要回来重新上七年级的前七年级学生。在赫敏兴奋地表示她一定会回去后，哈利顺口说了句不知道马尔福会不会回去，如果要考试的话，没有自己的魔杖很难通过吧。

“什么？”赫敏不敢相信地看着他，“你还拿着他的魔杖？你要那么多魔杖干什么！”

“我哪有机会还给他！”哈利为自己辩护。“从我拿走他的魔杖之后我就没碰见过他！”

“你还想当面还给他？”这次是罗恩不敢置信地问，“你是受虐狂还是怎么着，哈利？寄猫头鹰不好吗！”

总算想起还有这个选项的哈利决定闭嘴。

由于实在不想去马尔福庄园那个鬼地方，他当场就写了封信，将信和魔杖捆在一起系在罗恩的猫头鹰腿上，让它带去给德拉科･马尔福。

然而猫头鹰吃完零食戳了戳哈利的肩膀，却不飞走。

这很奇怪，他们三个都没遇见过猫头鹰拒绝送信的情况。最初哈利还以为是猫头鹰的问题，于是第二天去陋居时，哈利用陋居的猫头鹰试了试，但那只猫头鹰同样拒绝送信。

赫敏的好奇心被激起来了，她拖着哈利试遍了所有能找到的猫头鹰，无一例外所有猫头鹰都拒绝送信。

“会不会是谁调整了他们庄园的防御？”赫敏猜测，“猫头鹰的魔法没人说得清，或许它们有能力感觉到，所以才拒绝？”

“我觉得不会，”哈利坚定地说；“卢修斯和德拉科还有可能，毕竟他们都看我不顺眼，但纳西莎没理由拒收我的信。如果她真的对这个结果不满意，当初为什么要对伏地魔撒谎？”

“她干了什么？！”罗恩赫敏崩溃地异口同声。

这才意识到忘记告诉自己最好的朋友们当初在禁林究竟发生了什么的哈利从头到尾把那些细节说了出来；“我真的搞不明白，那个时候撒谎对她有什么好处？”他这么总结。

“我看不出来有什么好处，”罗恩耸耸肩，“但我觉得不管为什么，她值得你去当面说一声谢谢。”

赫敏开心地尖叫一声，抱着罗恩往他脸上亲了一口。

“我就知道你是真的理解我了！”她高兴地说，于是剩下的时间里罗恩一直在傻笑。

仔细想了想，哈利不得不承认罗恩说得有道理，在做了好几天的心理准备后，他硬着头皮一个人去了马尔福庄园。

* * *

  
魔杖在左手里一圈又一圈地转，哈利向那只家养小精灵询问：“我不认识这里的路，你能带我去找她吗？”

家养小精灵夸张地倒吸一口气；“哈利･波特需要帮助！点点会帮助他！”他一蹦一跳地下了台阶，“花园往这边走！”

天上艳阳高照，在马尔福庄园的小路上走着却不觉得热，看来不论住在这里的人多么努力想要消除黑魔法带来的影响也只能在表面上粉刷，黑暗依旧潜伏在深处。

说不定就是因为这个猫头鹰才会拒绝送信。哈利心想。怕是因为伏地魔在这里住太久了，有脑子的生物都不会想要靠近的吧。

家养小精灵口中的“花园”几乎涵盖了房子背面的整个山坡。哈利跟着点点沿着七拐八弯的小路往里走，在一处角落发现了纳西莎。

“西茜小姐！”家养小精灵尖叫着，“点点把哈利･波特先生带来了！”

纳西莎穿着一条海蓝色的长裙，站起来大概能拖到脚跟。但此刻她正蹲在地上，丝毫不在乎裙摆随着她的动作在土里扫来扫去，手中捧着一簇刚摘下来的花。

“那很好，”女主人没有回头，冷淡地说。“你可以回去了。”

家养小精灵深深鞠了一躬，啪地消失了。

纳西莎没有和哈利搭话的意思，她轻声哼着一首歌，认真地在面前深紫色的花丛中挑挑拣拣，找到开得完整的花时便从颈折断，加进手里的花束中。

虽然这种冷淡不能说是在哈利的意料之外——纳西莎看上去就和热情好客的莫丽位于两个极端——但他还是被震惊了：哪有人会把被邀请进来的客人放着不理的！好吧，显然纳西莎就会。

“嗯……马尔福太太？”哈利怂了一下，没有提起主要目的，小心翼翼选了个安全话题开口：“我是来、我想说声谢谢，你知道的，为了禁林里发生的事，谢谢你帮了我。”

“哦，你说那个。”纳西莎的声音依旧冷淡，“别太在意了，波特先生，毕竟我是为了自己才那么做的。”

为了自己？哈利不解地皱眉。对伏地魔撒谎实在太危险不说，那能给她带来什么好处？她的丈夫和儿子可都是食死徒！不要告诉他纳西莎其实是凤凰社的间谍什么的，除了斯内普，哈利可没听说凤凰社还有个在食死徒卧底多年的间谍！

在哈利能够问些什么前，纳西莎站了起来，拍了拍裙子上的褶皱。眼看她已经没了和哈利说话的念头，格兰芬多攥紧出汗的左手脱口而出：

“等一下！”哈利小跑两步，将口袋中德拉科的魔杖掏出来。“马尔——我的意思是，德拉科。他的魔杖在我这儿，我本来想把魔杖寄过来但是所有猫头鹰拿了信都不飞，所以我想亲自来还给他。”

你是受虐狂还是怎么着？罗恩的声音在脑内响起，哈利坚定地无视了它。

纳西莎定住了，她小心翼翼地接过德拉科的魔杖，用手指缓缓抚摸木头的纹理，脸上是迄今为止哈利见到过的最温柔的表情。

“你在这儿啊，”纳西莎轻声说，让哈利想起了母亲哄婴儿时的语调。“我一直在找，不过，这样就说得通了，终于找到了。”

她拿着德拉科的魔杖冲怀中的花簇挥了挥，一条丝带从魔杖尖凭空出现，将花枝捆在一起系了个蝴蝶结。

那种灰蓝色莫名地眼熟。

“你对德拉科有什么了解吗，波特先生？”她总算屈尊主动对哈利说了句话，听起来还是心不在焉，用长长的指甲调整着花朵的摆放方式。

哈利张开嘴，又猛地闭上。他对德拉科･马尔福有什么了解？天呐那他了解得可不少，不信可以去问罗恩赫敏，哪次提起德拉科他不是能骂上整整一天还不会重复举例的。但姑且哈利还能控制住自己，更不要说当着人家妈妈的面骂人真的有点儿缺德。

好在纳西莎没有注意到哈利的异常，又或者，她根本没有指望哈利回答。将所有花瓣都整理好之后纳西莎满意地笑了笑，抱着花束往与哈利来时相反的方向走去。

“我的德拉科最喜欢这种紫色的轮锋菊，”她边走边说，哈利不得不快走几步跟上去。“他讨厌所有红色的花，最讨厌红玫瑰，因为太俗了；他几乎喜欢所有甜食，但相当讨厌糖浆馅饼。他喜欢绿色，但不是因为斯莱特林，是因为我一直喜欢祖母绿的首饰，从小他就喜欢拿我的项链去玩儿。我的德拉科擅长魔药，这和西弗勒斯没有任何关系，而是因为在他五岁时卢修斯送了他一套小孩子练习魔药的工具，但其实他最喜欢的课是魔咒。他养过一只猫，但是因为那只猫差点儿把庄园里的孔雀毛给揪秃所以被卢修斯强行送给了别人，因为这个，德拉科至少半年没给卢修斯好脸色。”

纳西莎的语速越来越快，根本不给哈利插话的机会，这种说话方式简直像她要把所有这些信息都塞进哈利的脑子里，听得哈利脑袋疼。他想说我和你儿子又不是朋友怎么会知道这些事，我只是想来还魔杖不想听你炫耀你儿子。

所有这些他都没机会说出来，只能在心里默默念叨，低着头数地上的砖块，冷不丁地撞到了突然停下来的纳西莎身上。

“波特先生。”纳西莎身体挺得笔直，她就那样背对着哈利，一字一句地问：“你知道什么情况下，猫头鹰才会直截了当地拒绝帮人送信吗？”

“Wh…What？”哈利一时没跟上她的思路，结结巴巴地反问。

好吧，不管怎么说他的确不知道。赫敏已经一头扎进布莱克家的图书馆了，运气好的话等哈利回家她就能找出答案。

纳西莎转过身盯着他，似乎想从他脸上寻找什么答案，看得哈利浑身不自在。

“我不知道，之前我没遇见过这种情况。”他硬着头皮补充。

纳西莎的冷漠表情变成了扭曲的似笑非笑。

“当收信人已经确认死亡的时候。”像是担心惊动沉睡的人，她压低声音说，弯下腰，将花束放在刻了十字架的白色大理石石板上。

* * *

  
“……邓布利多死之前，老魔杖就认了一位新主人，而那个人连摸都没有摸过它。新主人违背邓布利多的意愿除去了他手中的魔杖，他根本不知道自己做了什么，不知道世界上最厉害的魔杖已为他效忠……”

哈利紧紧攥着德拉科的魔杖，用它指着努力克制着不知是因为气愤还是恐惧而颤抖的伏地魔。

“老魔杖的真正主人是德拉科･马尔福。”

当哈利说完这句话，先前愈发紧张的伏地魔却突然冷静了下来，而后开始疯狂地大笑。

“可那又有什么关系呢？”伏地魔反问，“这不过证明了命运永远站在我这边，波特，我就是命运之杖的主人，最后赢的人当然是我！”

哈利皱起眉头；“如果你坚持这么认为，”他绷紧手腕；“不妨试试看。”

太阳跃出地平线，伏地魔的尖叫和哈利的喊声重叠在了一起：

“阿瓦达索命！”

“除你武器！”

绿色的光反弹回了施咒人身上，满脸不敢置信的汤姆･里德尔倒在地上，胜利的欢呼响彻霍格沃茨。

* * *

  
哈利足足愣了半分钟才理解纳西莎的话是什么意思，直接失声尖叫了出来：“什……怎……死了？！但是，怎么可能？！”

战争中谁死了都不奇怪，“为什么偏偏是你”这种话幼稚得毫无意义。哈利见证过太多人的死亡，听过太多人的死讯，以至于他能表现出来的态度已经麻木了。人们会对救世主说我知道这不是你的错，转过身继续为丧生的亲人哀悼，咒骂战争的出现。间接导致了这个结果的哈利也只能面无表情地点点头，没人能听到他内心坍塌的声音。

——但那些人死在了战场上，哈利从来没见到德拉科･马尔福出现在战场。

“怎么可能？！”纳西莎好笑地重复，“如果你一定要问这个，波特先生，那么你真的是比我想象中更加愚蠢。”

女巫的眼睛像是一滩死水，像极了某个生命消逝之前他曾一直注视的那样。

他突然明白了为什么纳西莎当时可以直视伏地魔的眼睛对他撒谎，却没有被任何人看出来。毫无疑问，伏地魔是个相当熟练的摄神取念大师，否则从上一次战争开始这么多年来，凤凰社也不至于只有斯内普一个在食死徒中的间谍。哈利还记得自己真正学会大脑封闭术时的那一刻——那时他正在哀悼多比，无尽的悲伤将所有其他感情都赶出了他的大脑。连自己的思绪都无法继续存在，更不要说从外面入侵来的了。

而斯内普……斯内普成为间谍是在莉莉去世后，失去挚爱的悲伤足以成为斯内普大脑里最坚固的屏障。

那么纳西莎呢，她失去了谁？

这根本不足以构成一个问题。

“实际上你的确知道，对吗？”纳西莎打断了哈利的沉思，“你知道，你只是不愿意去思考那个可能性成真的情况。我不是不能理解，波特先生。像你这样的人，如果它真的成为了现实，你会把所有原因都归咎于自己。我真的明白，这实在是太难了。你知道吗？当初我也是这么做的，一遍又一遍问自己为什么会让你们进来，如果我早知道这就是结果，不管发生了什么我都不会让你踏进庄园一步！”

哈利被纳西莎的爆发吓得猛地后退，女巫的手攥成拳头，捏扁了花束上的一朵花，掌心手指都被染上了颜色。

“是因为……因为我们逃走了？”哈利硬着头皮问了下去。正如纳西莎所说，哈利不是没想过这个可能性，毕竟这是他在外逃亡的一年中唯一与德拉科･马尔福生活的交点。短暂的一分钟里德拉科甚至没敢看他，飞快地撇开视线，留下一句不，我不知道。

连那句话都不是对他说的，听起来比沉默更寂静。

“因为你们逃走了？！”纳西莎听起来比刚才更想笑了。“不，不波特先生！你是不是太自我意识过剩了？的确，你逃走的这件事让黑魔王很生气，托你的福，他把我们所有人都囚禁在庄园里，但仅仅这一条这怎么也不该怪到德拉科身上。”

“所以你真的不知道。”她向前一步，直视哈利的双眼。哈利努力站直向后撤，想要拉开距离。

“你真的不知道。”纳西莎缓缓摇头，重复了一遍。“你真的不知道德拉科在看到你的时候就认出那是你了？”

……不，我知道。

哈利的呼吸静止了。

对视的那一瞬间哈利就明白德拉科一定认出了自己，他没有证据证明，他就是知道。和德拉科认出他的原因一样，当事者本人都找不出合理的理由。

他几乎想要对纳西莎撒谎，然而被这么盯着的效果简直就像喝了吐真剂，哈利不由自主摇了摇头。“我怀疑过。”他最终选了个折中的说法。

“那你凭什么认为黑魔王不会怀疑？”纳西莎眯起眼睛质问。

或许是自己被打击的模样哪里取悦了纳西莎，女主人挪开视线，开始一点点挑去指甲缝里的花瓣。

“大脑封闭术最重要的是平静，”她毫无预兆地换了话题。“一切足以产生波动的感情都是弱点。你太幸运了，波特先生。你刚离开黑魔王就来了，他很生气，足以让他不听任何解释从在场的人脑子里翻找他想要知道的东西。”

花瓣被撕成细细的条，飘落在白色的石头上。风吹过带走了所有细丝，留下紫色的斑点。

“德拉科完全没有准备，”纳西莎弹了弹指甲。“所以他看出来了，意识到德拉科实际上认出了你，却撒谎说不知道。我不知道德拉科当时在想什么，后来我在德拉科还有意识的时候去找了他，问他为什么要撒谎。这不值得，对德拉科来说毫无意义！你知道他什么？你从来都没有真正认识我儿子！有什么理由为了一个根本不认识自己的人付出这么大代价？！”

眼泪像是突然决堤的洪水，随着纳西莎升高的音量炸开；“他告诉我说他只是太害怕了，因为太害怕了，所以不敢承认也不敢否认，只能说不知道，他没办法眼睁睁看着你死去，他不想看到你死去。所以我就只能接受这个结果，我就只能眼睁睁看着我儿子每天死去一点！直到现在我还是能在家里听见他惨叫的声音！！”

“你不明白为什么我会对黑魔王撒谎，是吗？”她擦了擦眼泪，用通红的眼睛盯着一句话都说不出口的哈利。

“因为我知道，你是唯一一个有机会杀死那个杀了我儿子的凶手的人。但就算你不是，我也得让你活下去，不是为了你。”纳西莎强调：“不是为了你，也不是为了德拉科。我只想让你知道，其他为了战争死的人我一点也不在乎，他们都是为了自己一方的胜利。然而我儿子的死实实在在是为了你。我不会让他会成为你剑上又一道不起眼的铁锈，哈利･波特。你可以征服世界，你会活下去，你会活很久很久。地下躺着的成堆白骨都不是你的错，唯独德拉科的这笔账是你欠他的。这辈子你也别想忘了！”

曾试探过自己胸膛中心跳的柔软的手伸出一根手指，被花瓣染成紫色的指甲狠狠戳在哈利心口，向下挖了六尺，埋进去一个不会褪色的名字。


	2. A Coward's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • 直到一天/我爱的人可以亲吻我/用初雪、冬青、未写完的诗

死亡是什么感觉？

你问对人了，嗨，大家好，以防你在乎，我刚死没多久，谢谢关心。

我不知道我现在算什么，据我所知，幽灵（ghost）都像是霍格沃茨里游荡的那种，巫师们可以看见它听见它。但是当我在我妈耳边狂吼了半天她的名字问你能看见我吗之后，我总算承认了不是她嘶吼的声音太大，而是我真的不是幽灵。

或许是灵魂（soul）？只不过不在人类的身体里而已。

我是这么认为的。

咳咳，跑题了，问题是什么来着？死亡是什么感觉？嗯，它不同于任何一种人在活着的时候能够经历的感觉，所以就算我说了也没人能准确想象。它有些像毫无反抗地沉入水下，只是不会窒息，那个时候周围的黑暗会变得可以触摸，柔软得像亲吻，它拥抱了你，于是——Tada！人就那么死了。

死亡一点也不痛苦。就我的情况而言死亡无疑是种解脱。我唯一的遗憾就是死了之后没机会开放庄园草坪，叫上魔法界的所有愿意来的人在我家院子里蹦迪。

别以为我会回答一个问题就会回答所有问题，斯莱特林不是这么做生意的。想问我死前经历过什么的都省省吧，不然你可以先拿刀捅自己五十次，随便捅在哪儿，谁能捅完还意识清醒我告诉谁。

幽灵往往会维持自己死亡的模样，比如斯莱特林的常驻幽灵血人巴罗，每年都有不少新生被他直接吓哭。而灵魂最好的一点就是不管死状多么悲惨，在你是个魂儿的情况下，你还是完整无缺的。话虽如此我还是时不时地会揉揉手腕脚腕脖子，总觉得有什么东西还在勒着我。

刚变成魂儿的时候，由于觉得待在不透风的地牢里喘不过来气——虽然实际上我已经没气了——于是我往上飘，穿透地板刚来到庄园一层，就被布巴吉教授追得尖叫着满庄园乱窜。

没人听得见我真是太好了。

别问我灵魂会不会被灵魂伤害，我不知道，我才不要去尝试。死在我家餐桌上的布巴吉教授追着我飘的架势完全就是打算一口一口把我啃完，可是讲道理，吃了尸体的是纳吉尼又不是我，你啃我干什么！我才是最无辜的那个好吗！

除非她把我认成我爸了，没记错的话黑魔王杀她用的魔杖是我爸的。

每次想起我爸我就气得想活过来给他颁个最佳坑儿子奖，我还真研究过托梦，无奈不管怎么在他脑袋的部位敲敲打打跳桑巴，我也钻不进他的梦里。

布巴吉教授让我意识到灵魂也是可以发疯的，虽然我不知道她有什么好疯的。至于吗？不过是被吊起来断断续续钻心剜骨了几个小时，最后死还是因为干脆利落的索命咒。如果我的承受能力和她一样，我怕是已经疯百八十次了。

由于布巴吉教授一直在我家游荡、看见我就试图咬死我，每次呆在家里我都得小心翼翼的。如果妈妈不在屋子里我也不会专门回去，但显然她不能整天呆在屋外，人嘛，人是需要睡觉的。

而灵魂不需要，灵魂不会累，我可以绕着房子飘一整天，也可以整个晚上坐在父母的床边，睁着眼，一遍又一遍徒劳地想要擦掉妈妈的眼泪。

那很疼，无能为力不是什么好感受。

我最喜欢呆的地方还是自己的坟墓旁。除了因为绝大部分时间妈妈都会在这儿陪我以外，更重要的是花园是黑魔王没来过的地方。当然他不会来，他连衣服都懒得多准备一件，还指望他靠种花改善心情吗！

大部分时候我都盘腿坐在石碑上，或者尝试各种杂技，灵魂不会感觉到肉体上的痛苦，摔多少跟头也不疼。直到有一天，嗯，想来那应该是战争结束的那天，外出的父母刚回来没多久，我就在花园里听到了布巴吉教授疯狂的笑声，吓得我从树上倒着跌了下来，挂在半空中。我足足听她笑了半个多小时，她飘上我家屋顶跳着踢踏舞，跳着跳着便旋转进了一道不知什么时候出现的发光的裂缝里，然后消失了，从那以后我再也没见过她。

你问我怎么没尝试跟着过去？因为我当时正忙着被吓懵。

虽然我知道布巴吉教授死后一直有点儿神经，但我没想到她能这么神经，以至于离开现世时依旧在犯病。如果灵魂真的可以转生，我都要心疼那个她转世成为的婴儿的父母了，别人家孩子刚出生都哭，那家的怕是张嘴就笑。

后来我妈跌跌撞撞走过来，颤抖着，不知是惊恐还是激动。她说没事了宝贝儿，他死了，哈利･波特杀了他，不用害怕了亲爱的。

……不，妈，你这么一说我反而还真有点儿怕，万一黑魔王的魂儿也留下来了呢！我先装疯咬他行得通吗？

很久之后我才明白黑魔王的魂儿不可能留下来，他早就撕裂了自己的灵魂，所以在肉体死亡的那一刻残破的灵魂消失得比在摄魂怪胃袋里的那些还彻底。

然而当时我什么都不知道，只是下定决心躲在家里死也不出门，反正如果要黑魔王选择根据地，他一定会在霍格沃茨，离威尔特郡那么远呢，随便他咬谁都轮不着咬我。

从那天起我家简直突然亮了起来，黑魔王留下的阴影终于开始消散了。我跟着爸爸妈妈逛遍了庄园的每个角落，看着他们重新粉刷装修一切被黑魔王玷污过的地方。妈妈的情况还好，我经常会看到她动手收拾花园，但我真没想到有一天我会看到卢修斯･马尔福亲自动手干他口中仆人的活儿。我对他的影响大概比我想象中还得大了那么点儿，而当初我还有意识存在的时候他一直没来看过我是因为他心理承受能力差，看一眼怕是就要疯得比布巴吉教授还彻底。

哪像我妈，坚强得还能留下和我说话。

总而言之从那以后我家的氛围一直很轻松，唯一紧张起来的一次是在爸爸去魔法部的那天。不过没有审判，他就是去露个脸，你不能低估战争结束后金加隆的影响力和一个马尔福对话语的操纵能力，只要我们认真，死的都能说成活的。

时间仿佛被删去了曾经的十七年，我不曾存在，他们继续活着。

转折出现的那天本该一如既往，我坐在墓碑上等妈妈摘花回来，突然门铃响起了。这很奇怪，要知道哪怕是爸爸去魔法部都是因为他收到了一封猫头鹰来信，要知道，这里曾经是黑魔王的大本营，哪个脑子正常的人会来？

我飘到庄园门口，看到脑子不正常的哈利･波特不安地站在那儿，好像随时会有一个光头从草丛里跳出来阿瓦达他。

说实在话，看他的模样很难将一个不修边幅的流浪汉与拯救了巫师界的救世主联系起来。他就不能收拾一下自己吗？从我见到他那天起，哈利･波特就总是穿着过大的衣服，头发乱得像是刚从被窝里爬起来，真是让人心绞痛。然而来吧！注意力集中！让我来介绍一下，这就是那个我为之而死的人，格兰芬多黄金男孩，救世主，未来的魔法部新星。这样说听起来就很厉害，连带着我也显得很厉害，弥补一下他根本不知道我做了什么的遗憾。

虽说是遗憾，但坦白说我真没想过让他知道。我算是想明白了，过了七年，我总算是想明白了：他永远不会像我希望的那样记住我，既然如此不如从一开始就不告诉他任何事，这样还能对自己说他不记得只是因为不曾知道。

我围着波特绕圈圈，喋喋不休着他听不见的话。

“你说你来干嘛，”我戳了戳他，手指陷入他的太阳穴里。“你每次来都没好事儿。”

你看，上次来的时候他一声不吭带走了地牢里的所有人给新人腾了位置，希望跟着他离开，留给我接近永恒的黑暗。

我不是在怪他，我能怪他什么？怪他拯救了世界吗？任何一个人在好不容易有了能一击砍掉反派大boss脑袋的机会时，都不会因为道路并不空荡而停下，何况我是自己犯贱把脖子凑上去的。

但是显然，纳西莎･马尔福怪他。

这还真不是我妈的错，如果只告诉我我妈帮那个见鬼的哈利･波特向黑魔王撒谎而不告诉我前因后果，我也会气个半死顺便怀疑下自己和波特是不是抱错了。指望我妈因为一句“我害怕”了解我所有的矛盾当然不现实。

然而话是真的，心情也是真的，甚至谎言都是真的。

我不知道为什么我能认出他，就像他不知道为什么他看出了我认出了他。

我飘在波特头顶，试图把他的头发踩平。他一句话都说不出来，可怜得好像刚意识到自己踢飞了只小猫崽。

妈妈又哭了，我从波特头顶踩下去，站在他的位置上，想要试着附在他身上用他的手拍拍妈妈的肩膀。当然办不到，我只好叹了口气——或者我假装自己还能叹出气——我说没事，我不疼啦，你也别疼了。

我不知道她是怎么猜测我真正的理由的，或许她只当我在某些方面太脆弱，毕竟我的确说了我没办法看着哈利･波特就那么死了。以防产生误会，我来解释一下，这句话的重点不是死，是哈利･波特。

我之前就说了，来吧！看看这个我为之而死的人。我的死亡不是因为他但确实是为了他。我从来没在乎过胜利或者信念，直到现在还认为我有自以为的伟大理想的人知道我叫什么吗？真需要从自我介绍开始啊？那行吧，我叫马尔福，mal、foi，看，信念这玩意儿是被我们写进名字里鄙视的，我们自己都不信，你们还当真了。

谈论胜利和信仰对我来说太空了，那是哈利･波特这种人应该干的，他去劈荆斩棘，我坐在旁边，看他挥舞刀剑的姿势真好看。

横竖都是为了他，剩下再多都是附带。我站在他的位置上看着妈妈头也不回地转身进屋，小心翼翼地往前飘了点儿，转身去看波特的表情。

他现在干脆就像那只莫名其妙被踢飞的小猫崽。

“……你知道我不能说我对妈妈的话感到抱歉，对吧？”我叹了口气，假装他能听见，伸出手想要抚平他的头发。“毕竟我听得还挺爽的。”

他透过我向前看，低下头，又迅速移开目光。就像我当初被按着凑到他面前时干的那样。

你知道什么是告别吗？你只需要从那时开始不再对他说一句话。

我目不转睛盯着他的脸。

下一秒空间突然扭曲，当我看清周围后，我怀疑方圆百里的灵魂都能听到我的尖叫声。

天杀的救世主带着我幻影移形了！！！

这不公平！明明活人看不到我听不到我感受不到我，凭什么活人能带着我幻影移形啊！他这是在哪个鬼屋？哦，我认出来了，这是布莱克老宅……在他妈的伦敦啊！！！

我花了半天的时间在波特耳边吼试图让他带我回去，用剩下半天骂他。

他在沙发上坐了一天，我就跟着坐了一天。看着他的表情从怀疑到不解又回到怀疑，然后格兰杰从楼上拿着一本书冲了下来大喊着我知道了！猫头鹰能感知到名字中蕴含的生命力，所以它们会拒绝给感知不到的收信人寄信！也就是说——

她看到了波特最新的表情，然后停下来了。我也探身看了看，决定不骂他了。

“她说是我的错。”他小心翼翼地说，然后崩溃了。

哈利･波特为我崩溃，想想还真有点儿小激动。

不然你指望我什么？我不是什么好人，指望我会为了他难过不如指望古灵阁破产。我有什么可难过的，那么多年了，在我终于放弃的时候他却学会以我希望的那样记住我了，要不是灵魂笑不死，我真的要担心一下笑死的可能性。

可我不是好人不代表我没良心，我要是没良心哪犯得着死。波特的样子实在和我妈当初有点儿像，区别在于我妈在问自己为什么她要让搜捕队进来，波特只是一直念叨为什么会这样。

你也不是自己想来的啊，我都说了我没怪你。退一万步说，死也没那么可怕。

他听不见，用一千只纸鹤祈愿也不能把我的声音带到他耳边。

后来我基本就跟着波特，毕竟家里待得实在有点儿腻，而且从伦敦飘回威尔特郡这事儿除非我傻了否则我才不干。

最初的几天波特只是闷在家里，一有机会就死命地洗自己的手。格兰杰来过，黄鼠狼来过，小母鼬也来过，怎么劝的都有，中心思想是别怪自己了哈利那是马尔福的选择，是他总算是明白什么才是正确的之后做出的选择，不是你的错。

啊呸，开头结尾挺不错的，中间那句我怎么这么不爱听呢。马尔福就在旁边听着呢并且表示他才不在乎什么正确不正确，你信不信换一个人被抓过来，我开开心心地就把人交出去了。

我说再多也没用，波特太固执了，唯一值得安慰的是其他人说再多一样没用。

后来临近开学，格兰杰和两个韦斯莱连拖带拽把波特拉出去帮女巫们买学习用品，对角巷人特别多，偶尔能看见几个跟在别人背后的魂儿。比起活人对救世主的热情，灵魂显然对自己跟着的活人的兴趣更大，这很好，避免了我被其他布巴吉教授追着打的局面。

但波特就没这么好了，追着他表达感谢的人越多他脸色越难看，好不容易挤了出去，一群人连忙躲进韦斯莱魔法笑料店。我跟着飘了进去，盯着柜台后面那人和他背后飘着的同样的脸看，愣了半天才想起来他们曾经是双胞胎。

“马尔福？”魂儿韦斯莱抽着嘴角问。

“恭喜你，死了没瞎。”我真诚地说，所以我真不知道他为什么扑上来掐我，还真他妈掐到了。

我噗地一声变成烟雾散开了，下一秒重新聚了起来，又是好魂一条。

我发誓魂儿韦斯莱在忍笑。

“你可真是有毅力，”魂儿韦斯莱改变了策略，他看了眼波特。“死了还缠着哈利。”

“你也真是不嫌烦，”明白灵魂无法对灵魂造成伤害后我也有底气了，张口回敬：“活着的时候就知道跟着你双胞胎兄弟，死了也只跟着他，看了感觉真可怜。”

魂儿韦斯莱翻白眼；“总比你强，至少活着的时候乔治搭理我。”

“怎么就你比我强了？”我惊讶地问，“你自己都说了，反正活着的时候波特也不理我，我早就习惯了。但你习惯不了吧？”

我们都沉默了，半晌，魂儿韦斯莱比了个休战的手势。

“我们停止互相伤害怎么样？”

“我赞同。”我愉快地说。

于是我们凭借来之不易的共识展开了马尔福和韦斯莱第一次的和平对话，好笑的是我们都死了，看来这种情况真的只能等死了才会出现。

“所以，你是怎么死的？”魂儿韦斯莱坐在仓库里一排商品架的顶端，翘着腿。

“这是灵魂见面的标准问候语吗？”我忍不住嘲讽。

“死人之间还能有什么别的话题？”

我想了想；“谈谈天气？”

我看他已经后悔和我搭话了。

“你是怎么说服自己你没做错什么的？”波特突然谈到了我在意的话题，我转了个面，正好能看到他的脸。不知是仓库里灯光不好问题还是真的他的眼睛里毫无光彩。我习惯性伸出手，假装揉揉他的头发。

活着的韦斯莱顿了下，笑着摇头；“我说服不了自己，哈利。我到现在还是会想如果当时我注意到了周围，弗雷德现在是不是还会活着。”

魂儿韦斯莱沉默地看着他的兄弟。

“但是……”

“但是只有我活下来了，”活着的韦斯莱打断道。“所以我知道独自活下来的那个会多自责，我不想让他经历死亡但也不想让他一直活着自责。这么想没什么意义，但的确有点儿用。”

之后是沉默，直到魂儿韦斯莱再次开口：“别想了，乔治，那就像睡着一样，一点儿也不吓人。”

“你说呢？”他抬头问我，我只是假笑，不回答。

波特发出一声快要窒息的笑；“我甚至宁愿他把我交出去，至少我会直接面临死亡。”

理解了波特在说什么的活着的韦斯莱用惊恐的表情看着他，旁边的魂儿用同样的表情看着我。

我继续假笑。

“要我说，那是他自己选的。”活着的韦斯莱想了会儿，安慰波特；“不是你替他选的，所以不是你的错。”

“关键点错了，但总体来说最接近真相。”我满意地点头。总算找到一个明事理的人了，居然是个韦斯莱，命运真是爱开玩笑。

“我放弃了选择，但是，对，那不是你的替我做出的选择，所以不是你的错。”

* * *

  
理论上理解和亲身经历是完全不同的两码事儿，这两种不同情况下的人说出的安慰效果自然不一样。自从和活着的双胞胎韦斯莱谈过话之后，波特终于打起精神来了，不再整天闷在家里。我对此没什么意见，我从没说过我喜欢看见他消沉。

“你到底为什么一直跟着哈利？”魂儿韦斯莱问过我。

“因为他幻影移形的时候把我从我家带走了，”我耸耸肩；“而且从伦敦飘回庄园实在是太傻了。”

他没有揭穿我明摆着的谎言。

乍一看波特总算摆脱了他那幸存者的内疚感，直到有一天，他在对角巷偶然碰见了我妈。

我妈不可怕，可怕的是我妈手里拎着的一袋子东西，眼熟得不行，格兰杰和小母鼬一个星期前刚买过一样的，好像她只是出来帮我买去霍格沃茨的学习用品，开学时，我会坐着火车回去上学。

他们隔着半条街对视了不到一秒，不到一秒的时间，我明显感觉到哈利･波特重新消沉了下去。

“你真的不能让我妈影响你太多，知道吗？”回家后，我恨铁不成钢地教育他。

哈利･波特不听，阴沉着一张脸收拾刚买回来的东西。

“这不是我的本意。”我叹着气自言自语。

我妈比我爸可怕多了，过去她懒得玩儿诡计游戏所以不明显，但当她下定决心要整某个人时，那个人绝对逃不了，我都开始心疼波特了。纳西莎･马尔福以强势的态度回到了巫师上流社会，她很好地利用了自己并不是食死徒的事实，把自己塑造成一个在战争中无法看着深爱的家人死亡而无能为力的食死徒的妻子的可怜形象。这里面没一句谎言，她只是没把事实说全，接受了这一设定的人超乎我想象得多。她时不时会有些大动作，比如投资新的飞天扫帚的研究，或者给圣芒戈捐款。有人问起来原因，她就说因为我的德拉科喜欢飞行、因为我的德拉科曾经想成为治疗师。

“你儿子他——”

“哦，就像所有不在的人一样，”妈妈假装心不在焉地回答，“他没能熬过战争。”

她不掩盖假装的意图，反而更让人同情。

她几乎不间断地制造能让波特联想起我的话题，时间一长理所当然格兰杰发现了这个规律，她冲到波特家，把报纸拍在刚结束了傲罗训练的波特面前。

“你不能让纳西莎･马尔福一直这么影响你，哈利。”格兰杰坚定地说。

“听听这话，”我飘来飘去嘲讽，“三年前我就说过了。”

“我没有被影响。”波特随口说，然后该干什么干什么，格兰杰愣了半天也没想到该怎么反驳一个表面上看的确很正常的波特。

这问题是真的没有答案，主动背上的血债谁也不能帮你拿下来，因为那是自己的选择，人总是摆脱不了任何形式的先入为主。这就是我妈决定采取的战术，她把事实扔到波特面前，就那么看着他捡起来背上。

我怀疑她这招是从我身上得到灵感的，只不过我当初是把选择扔到波特面前，看着他选了一条路走远，我留在原地承担后果。

是说波特不愧是波特，总是擅长绝境求生。他看上去真挺正常的，唯一的反应是一头扎进傲罗工作里，出外勤时的架势简直不要命。他试着让工作占领自己的大脑，这样就没空间胡思乱想了。

这导致小母鼬和他分手了，因为“我真的不想要一个永远拼命自杀的男朋友”。

虽然很不道德，但我对这个结果还是喜闻乐见的。我决定叫小母鼬的名字，忍一个有自杀倾向的男朋友好几年了才分手，金妮芙拉值得敬佩。

分手后的波特自杀倾向更严重了，直到那次他被一道不明的黑魔法击中陷入昏迷。我围着他绕圈飘，在思考到能不能趁他的灵魂刚脱离身体的那一瞬间把他给塞回去的时候，我妈抱着一摞黑魔法书推门进了病房把书扔到治疗师面前。

“看看有没有用的到的，”纳西莎･马尔福发号施令，“救活他。”

一时间治疗师们也不在乎书是什么书拿过来的人是谁了，救世主的命比什么都重要。

哈利･波特醒的时候我妈就坐在他床边，看到人睁开眼，也不管是否神志清醒，伸手就戳。

“我儿子换来的命不是让你拿去玩命的，”她恶狠狠地说，“你信不信我能去地狱边缘把你拉回来？”

妈妈离开后，只剩我坐在椅子上，盯着波特慢慢从惊吓中缓过来。

“……哇哦。”波特心有余悸地感慨，“幸好这女人没想过要统治世界。”

“哇哦。”我干巴巴地重复，“真要是那样还有黑魔王什么事儿。”

他很巧地在这句话之后笑出声来。

听说了圣芒戈里发生了什么之后，连一直对我妈意见特别大的格兰杰都没话说了，别人救了你好朋友的命你难不成还要骂她吗，就算她不安好心。

我不知道哪句话触碰到波特的神经了，从那以后他真的不再那么拼命了，相对的，他开始有意无意地控制起和别人的亲密关系。在一次国际魁地奇比赛结束后的休息室里，金妮芙拉对波特说，虽然赫敏还会认为你这是被纳西莎･马尔福影响的，但我真不觉得奇怪，哈利。你六年级和我分手的时候我就在想或许会有这么一天。一旦事情有变坏的趋势，你的第一反应总是把其他人推开。

“她顶多是推了你一把，”金妮芙拉说，“如果你想改，只能靠自己，靠阻止别人没有用。”

“你什么时候变得比赫敏还聪明了？”波特不置可否。

“女朋友和好朋友看到的重点是不一样的，哈利。”

““有时候你真的太自我中心了。””我和她的声音重合在一起。

我怀疑金妮芙拉和我想的是一样的，波特离开学校去逃亡之前和女朋友分手，理由十有八九是为了不让她受到自己的牵连。他搞得好像金妮芙拉就不能因为自己的选择而受伤似的，说好听点儿叫关心，说白了是自我意识过剩。

他现在的模样搞得好像我当初的作为是受了他影响、好像我自己不足以说出决定我命运的那句话似的。

可这世上不只有剑能杀人，锐利的还有似是而非的吻。

* * *

  
如果让我给还活着的人一个建议，那么我会说人生苦短，及时行乐。

不是每个灵魂都能在死后还留在现世，像我一样跟着一个人满世界乱逛。安多米达姨妈去世的时候我和波特都在场，我看着她的灵魂离开身体，几乎是同时，一道发光的裂缝便将她吸了进去，我都来不及打声招呼。

我爸爸当然不会来，但我妈妈在场，她在哄哭泣的泰迪。

妈妈和安多米达姨妈在战后逐渐有了接触，说来好笑，原本安多米达没有原谅我妈妈的意思，直到她听波特说了我的死亡原因，然后这位前布莱克女士去到庄园外砸门把妈妈喊了出来，两个人互相大喊大叫翻旧账，突然就开始抱头痛哭。最初打算赶人后来打算劝架，最后只能翻着白眼站在一边的我爸看起来特别想把导致了这个情况的哈利･波特打一顿。

你看，这就是我妈精明的地方，都不用她自己动手，波特自己就会把她能拿来利用的情况主动送上门来。

我指的不是安多米达姨妈，是爱德华･卢平。

妈妈喜欢他，是真的喜欢。小泰迪有个习惯是把自己的头发变成和抱着自己的人一样的颜色。第一次他变出一头金发的时候妈妈差点儿当着他的面哭出来，还是安多米达姨妈把孩子塞进波特怀里让他先看着，把妈妈带去一边。

“我知道，西茜。”她安慰妈妈，“泰迪还不会说话的时候，有一次他把头发变成了粉红色。天呐！我差点儿以为那就是朵拉！”

可怜的波特抱着一个金发小孩儿，从手臂到视线都是颤抖的。

妈妈喜欢泰迪，具体表现在她经常送他一些我小时候喜欢的玩具。她从不过多搭理波特，甚至会专门错开他们来安多米达姨妈家的时间。而对她的计划毫不知情的安多米达反而有时候会对波特叨叨西茜又给泰迪带玩具来了。

哈利･波特点头应和，随口说上学的时候就看得出来她特别宠她儿子，每天都成包得寄糖来。

我都开始觉得我妈做的过分了。

别以为她的目的是让波特一直活在内疚里，这不现实，真正刻骨的记忆是什么？是你可以有幸福生活，有目标有追求，但总会有那么些看似不重要的小事在不断提醒你某个人不会再出现在你的生活中了，一旦想到它就会撕裂你心口无法愈合的伤口，这叫刻骨。

对波特来说我本不是那么重要，妈妈的目的就是让我变得重要，这样才能记一辈子，她把我的存在刻进波特的大脑，直到波特习以为常，再让他明白习以为常的曾经里，有一个人永远不会再出现了。

我没想过第一场葬礼是安多米达姨妈的，虽然从年龄上来说不奇怪，但怎么说呢，她还有泰迪的啊，我真没想到她会是最早离去的那个。

在那之后突然，葬礼变得多了起来，被我们这一代人称之为父母的那些一个接一个离去。我坐在自己父亲葬礼的最前排，同样没来及说话，不如说我唯一来得及和即将离去的灵魂说上几句的是很久之后乔治･韦斯莱去世的时候。床上的那个白发苍苍，弗雷德･韦斯莱依旧年轻，在我一直盯着看空中什么时候会出现裂缝时，几十年来见面一定会闲聊几句的弗雷德突然对我说，再见，我要走了。

“去哪儿？”我好奇地问。

“轮到你的时候你就知道了。”他傻笑着回答。我伸手就要掐他，但没快过裂缝的出现，嗖地一下，他率先通过了裂缝，没过多久他兄弟也消失在了光芒中。

我只好独自留下生闷气。

我必须得说，虽然巫师的平均寿命比麻瓜长了不少，但哪怕以巫师为标准来看，我妈活得也真够久，差不多要赶上邓布利多了。别说，她活得还挺自在，大概看见波特不自在她就开心。最绝的是在她去世后大约一周后，一个包裹寄到了波特家，波特在那边拆包裹，刚拆开我就控制不住骂了出来。

她给波特寄了张我的画像。

梅林啊，我都不知道我有张画像。我妈当初不是说什么都不要画像的吗。

哪怕是波特也被吓了一跳，手一滑差点儿把画框摔了。我往他头上削了一把，凑过去看细节：画中的我看起来大概是十四……十五岁，躺在沙发上睡着了，手里的书还摊开着。画像一直没有动，我们几乎是同时伸手戳了戳，我又往波特头上扇了一把。

于是我们发现那居然是张麻瓜油画。

更绝了，连我都想不到这损招。巫师肖像哪怕没有完整的记忆，性格上也和原本的人差不了多少。如果这是张巫师肖像，怕是画像醒来开口第一句就是“太把自己当回事儿了吧波特？我干什么都和你没关系”。

波特可能会振作，我妈可能会被我气死。

他看着那张不会动的画，好像不认识我了似的。这不奇怪，毕竟几十年过去我都要认不出我自己了。

“我突然发现，”他突然开口，把我吓了一跳。“我没去参加你的葬礼，马尔福。”

哦，那是因为我没有。

我看他眼角柔和地笑出皱纹，原本的黑发早已白了一片。低头看看自己的手，半透明的，没有一点皱纹。几十年前时间就在我身上停止了。

我看看自己、看看那幅画、又看看他。

“如果你敢把它挂起来，”我毫无意义地威胁，“等你死了，我就把你掐到没时间重新聚起来。”

他把画像收进了柜子里。

* * *

站在灵魂的视角看人的一生还蛮无聊的，我和弗雷德･韦斯莱都抱怨过。用他的话说是当你习惯了自己能穿墙变形到处飞，谁还会想用魔杖呢。

我指出你会这么说只是因为你不能再参与活人的生活了，然后我俩又掐了一架。

我并不认为自己错了，我认为他也明白我是对的。最初对自己承认这点时我远没有这么平静。我抓狂过崩溃过闹过，但是显然没用，所以我妥协了，显得过于冷漠。冷漠永远都是我的面具，稍微认识我的人都知道我不是冷漠的类型，当我对什么表现得漫不经心，实际上那只是我在用另一种方式说我在乎。

不然还能用什么来解释我一直跟着波特？

弗雷德･韦斯莱说过，轮到我的时候我就会知道自己该去哪儿。他等到了他的双胞胎兄弟，那时我已经错过了父母，我在等谁不言而喻。

这个世界上剩下越来越少我认识的人，身为一只魂儿，我从没费心去认识更多其他人，而哈利･波特的生活被我妈影响得比起他应得的枯燥了太多。他只有几个从上学以来就一直延续到最后的好朋友、韦斯莱一家、他的教子，所以我也基本就认识那么多，其中大半还都是通过波特认识的，没有其他人值得我去等。

它起始于我少年时期可笑的微小迷恋，我相当怀疑如果不是黑魔王当初住在我家，搞得我整天提心吊胆吓得半死，关上门幻想预言中的那个男孩儿会突然出现干掉黑魔王，然后我终于能回到家——如果不是我每天脑子里都是这些童话一样的结局，我怎么会像个三岁小孩迷上童话里的骑士？

那个骑士和我还总想着干掉对方。结果真到他快死了的时候吧，我又看不下去了。

感谢命运没有让我真的目睹他的死亡。活着的时候我接受不了，死了也没多大长进。

让我抱怨一句弗雷德･韦斯莱那个混蛋骗了我这么多年，什么叫知道自己会去哪儿，我都来不及反应，等我从刺眼的光芒中回过神来，我已经站在白雾弥漫的站台上了。

我叹了口气——这次是真的叹气；“有人能告诉我这是个什么鬼地方吗？”我抱怨道。

“谁在哪儿？”

我猛地回头，望向那个曾经永远不会回应我的声音。我早已向他做出最后的告别，不期待他会回头，可事实是我早走了一步，我来回头。

“哎呀，”于是我笑了，他慢慢瞪大眼。

“这都这么多年了，”我蹦蹦跳跳走上前去，在白发苍苍的他面前炫耀自己的年轻。“我终于可以告诉你没关系，我从没怪过你了。”

白雾像是初雪，他是永恒的冬青。

如果他愿意，我想我能为他写一首诗。

  
END


End file.
